


"Trope" - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Human turned Cat, M/M, Pining, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Yaku picks up a random black cat off the street. Little does he know, that cat isn't any ordinary one.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	"Trope" - Feb 2020 Prompts

DAY SIXTEEN: Trope

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Kuroo x Yaku

* * *

Yaku was undeniably a cat person. So when he came across a black one taking shelter from the rain in a drooping cardboard box one Saturday evening, he _had_ to stop. He bent down to look at it. The kitten had pretty golden eyes and an odd tuft of fur that partially obscured its right eye.

The kitten stuck its nose out at Yaku, whiskers twitching. The cat seemed oddly comfortable with a human so close. Most of the strays he picked up were at least a bit wary. Yaku had guessed it was a stray from how disorderly its fur was, but maybe it was just the rain? Yaku shook his head. “Why do you remind me of someone.”

Who was he kidding. He was projecting 100% of his crush on Kuroo onto this cat. The worst part was, Yaku didn’t care in the slightest.

“Wanna come home with me? It’s nice and warm there.” Yaku extended a finger for the cat to sniff. The cat ignoring his finger the rub itself along Yaku’s arm and then his leg, walked in a circle around Yaku, then settled on the ground in front of him. Yaku’s chest warmed. He’d met a lot of friendly cats before, but none as lovely as this.

Yaku smiled and picked it up. “Let’s go home, Tetsurou.” The cat purred and rubbed its head into the crook of Yaku’s elbow, and he knew he was in love.

“What the hell?”

Yaku cursed as he bent over to pick up his can of pencils. The first time, he figured he’d spooked the cat into jumping and knocking over the can. The second time, Yaku thought the cat might’ve just been clumsy. The third time, however--Yaku was sure the cat did it on purpose.

Yaku grumbled as he placed the can back on his desk. He picked up Kuroo and placed him on the floor. With a wag of a finger, Yaku said, “You stop that right now, or I won't treat you to any more mackerel.” 

The cat nipped at him. _Nipped_.

“Don’t get an attitude with me, young man.”

The cat started to purr and rub along Yaku’s legs.

Yaku fought to keep himself from smiling. “Don’t try that with me, mister. I know a scheming cat when I see one.”

Could cats look smug? Because this cat certainly did as it sauntered out of Yaku’s room, tail lofted high.

Yaku turned back to his homework with a sigh. A crash from the kitchen sent him on his feet to investigate.

Once he entered the kitchen, Yaku was greeted to the sight of an entire jar of rice spilled out onto the floor. Above it, on the counter where the rice was stored, sat the cat, loafed with its eyes on Yaku.

“You little shit. You did this on purpose!”

Yaku’s exclamation attracted the attention of his mother.

“Morisuke, what is this?” She pursed her lips at the scene. “Get him off the counter!”

“I’m sorry, Oka-san.” Yaku scooped up the cat and put it back on the floor.

After a long scolding, Yaku was left to clean up the rice. He glared at the cat. “If you don’t behave, I’m kicking you out,” Yaku said, knowing full well that was a lie.

The cat purred. And pawed some stray grains of rice toward the pile Yaku was making to collect off the floor.

Yaku eyed the cat. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t suck up now.”

…

Oddly, the cat was the epitome of innocence for the rest of the night. It curled up and took naps on Yaku’s bed as he finished up his homework, and kept his lap warm as he analyzed some volleyball videos.

“Whoa. That receive was flawless. Did you see that, Tetsu?”

The cat purred. It almost seemed to be watching the TV with him.

It was stupid, calling the cat his crush’s name. But talking to that black cat in his lap was the closest thing he would get to snuggling with Kuroo on his couch, so whatever. He’d take it. Yaku ran his hands over the cat’s back, smiling when the cat stuck up its butt when Yaku rubbed its lower back. Cats were always so cute when they did that.

Yaku hugged the cat and rubbed his own face into its fur. “I wonder if Kuroo’s hair is soft.”

The cat chirped and rubbed back.

“Hmm. You think so?”

The cat licked his face.

Yaku held the cat away from him. “Oh, ew. I saw you lick your butt earlier.” The cat meowed.

“You know what you need? A bath. Let’s go.”

“Mrraow!” The cat thrashed in Yaku’s arms.

“Hey hey hey. I’m doing this for your own good, you know?” Yaku handled the wriggling cat with expert hands. Compared to the first-years, this was nothing. Yaku carried the cat to the bathroom and shut the door.

The cat pawed at the door, then stared at it. Then it sat so its butt faced Yaku.

Yaku snorted. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

The cat’s ears perked.

The cat what pliant after that, letting Yaku lower it into the warm bathwater.

“You know you’re kind of weird, right?” Yaku said. “One second, you like me. One second, you don’t.” Yaku lathered shampoo into its fur. “But you know, your namesake’s kind of like that too. He’s so annoying. But I still like him, somehow. Stupid right? Especially since he isn’t going to like me back.”

“Mrrow?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure he likes girls. And even if he didn’t, I probably wouldn’t be his type anyway.” Yeah, he sounded really pathetic now. But at least it was only the cat who would ever hear it.

“Maow.”

“Aw. Don’t get my hopes up.”

“Meowow!”

Yaku continued washing the cat and rambling on about Kuroo. He even gave it a second wash just so he could keep talking. Once the water was finally drained and the cat shook the water off itself, Yaku sat back on the floor. He wasn’t fazed when the cat jumped into his chest; his clothes were already wet from washing it.

Yaku smiled and pet the cat’s head. “One last thing.” He reached for the cat brush by the tub and started on the cat’s fur. It purred with every stroke. “You’re getting too pampered.”

“Mraow.”

‘Yeah, you are.”

“Maow.”

“Don’t argue with me.”

Yaku brushed the cat in contented silence until all of its fur was dry. Then he set the brush down. “There you are. All nice and groomed--Ack!”

A burst of smoke engulfed the cat. And in its place in Yaku’s lap sat a very naked Kuroo. Yaku shrieked.

“What the hell?! Get off me!” Yaku shoved Kuroo so hard, Kuroo’s back thumped into the side of the tub. Yaku averted his eyes, face pink.

“Uh. I could use a towel,” came Kuroo’s voice.

 _Oh god. Tell me this is a dream. Tell me this is a dream. Tell me this is just some weird dream!_ Keeping his eyes covered, Yaku got to his feet and felt around for the towel drawer and threw a towel in Kuroo’s general direction.

“So…” Kuroo started. Yaku heard the rustling of the towel as Kuroo covered himself. “I have so many questions, like, how did I turn into a cat. But I’m kind of more interested in asking some other ones.”

Yaku finally turned to look at Kuroo. “I hate you.”

“Mmmm. I have a certain eye-witness account that would beg to differ.”

“Um, no. You’re wrong cause--” Yaku’s head was spinning. “You just--”

  
A wide grinned stretched across Kuroo’s face. He leaned to the side and put his hands on his hips.“You like~ me.”

“Shut up!” Yaku blushed. The wide, unobstructed view was distracting. Yaku opened his mouth to deny more, but then he remembered something. “You little shit...You knocked over that rice on purpose! I’ll kill you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just having some fun
> 
> This indeed was posted on the correct day amirite, y'all?


End file.
